


The Right Decision

by omigod



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Everybody Lives, Except Sheev, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Canon Compliant, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-11-14 21:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, padawan to Anakin Skywalker, finds herself in a world between worlds after the fateful confrontation with the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. As Tano walks, she comes across a portal to the time that seems eons ago to her. She steps through to give her master one last piece of advice. Will he make the right decision?





	1. Time, A Fragile Thing

“It was foretold that you would be here. Our long awaited meeting has come at last.” He rasped out of his helmet, the modulator distorting his voice unnaturally low. She cringed when she heard it. How could something so evil possibly be her master? 

“I’m glad I gave you something to look forward to.” She sneered at the thing standing in front of her. This is not her master. Her master would never become this vile specimen standing in front of her.   
He spoke again, voice barely registering over the grief of having the old wound of her master’s death reopened by this beast. 

“We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy...if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found.” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. 

“There are no Jedi! You and your Inquisitors have seen to that!” She could feel the darkness swirling around her as she spoke, suffocating her spirit. What had happened to his? What blackened it to the point of becoming unrecognizable? This creature, this hollow shell of what her master once was is not the man she knew. This can’t be the man who taught her to fight for what was right. 

“Perhaps this child will confess what you will not.” The thing known as Darth Vader spoke again. This thing that’s inhabiting her master’s body. She made her suspicions known, the words tearing at her heart. 

“I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible. My master could never be as vile as you!” She could almost feel his smile under his mask. Not the kind, witty smile that he used to flash her way when they were on the battlefield. This smile, this sneer, was all that was left of that kindness. She felt it like she used to, she knew he was grinning at her, feeding off her pain. 

“Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him.” Her heart clenched at the words. She knew it was true, knew that he could never be in that suit with Vader. She spoke quietly, her voice threatening to break with the grief that was almost consuming her. 

“Then I will avenge his death.” She meant it, every word, wanted to destroy that thing inside her master and give Anakin peace at last, to let his body rest. 

“Revenge is not the Jedi way.” He spoke with that tone Master Obi-Wan used to use when he was lecturing younglings. She spoke again. 

“I am no Jedi.” She rushed him, and they clashed again and again. Her muscles were screaming at her as she defended against every blow, struck him with all her strength. She briefly saw Ezra and Kanan take the Sith holocron. She struck him across the face slicing a hole in his helmet. 

“Ahsoka! Come on, hurry!” She heard Ezra shout to her and start to run to her, she gathered her strength and pushed him back, keeping him from reentering the dark construction. 

“Ahsoka.” She froze. No, it can’t be him. She turned and saw the one sickly yellow eye peering at her. His voice was distorted by the modulator, but it was still his voice. He spoke again, using a dead man’s voice. “Ahsoka.” She felt tears slip down her face. 

“Anakin.” She breathed, “I won’t leave you! Not this time.” She let her pain swirl out around her, if he picked up on it, he showed no sign. 

“Then you will die.”

* * *

Ezra pulled her into a portal. What is this place? They’re running. Kanan is dead. What’s going on? The Sith Lord, he’s here. Ezra jumped through some portal, where did he go? She kept running. Then she saw it. A portal to that time so long ago. She saw his tears as she walked away. She had to change it. She had to tell him about it all, but there wasn’t enough time. 

Her mind screamed at her. She shouldn’t, she can’t. She cannot change what has been done. Her heart pulled her toward the Anakin she once new. She cringed and looked away, her breathing heavy, tears in her eyes. She gave out a strangled cry and with three words, decided to change her master’s fate.

“Oh kriff it.” She muttered to herself and took a step through the portal, making sure she kept her foot in the portal. “Anakin.” He turned to look at her, shocked. 

“Ahsoka? What, how are you-“ She held up a hand to silence his questions. She knew he’d be confused. She beckoned him closer to her, and hugged him to her, as she let tears fall down her face. 

Then she whispered in his ear, “I haven’t much time, you must promise me something.” He returned her embrace and spoke into her montral, his voice a familiar rumble that she hadn’t heard in so long. 

“Anything, Snips.” She took his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. Searching for the right words. She couldn’t tell him, she couldn’t, it would destroy him. But she could warn him. Give him one last piece of advice. 

She sighed, “Never trust Palpatine.” He looked confused and was about to protest, but he stopped when he felt the torrent of pain that she let out, he saw her tears. “Please Anakin, promise me. Promise me you won’t.” He pulled her to his chest again. 

“I promise, Snips. I promise.” She smiled. A real smile. Not the one she’d put on for show for all these years. 

“I have to go now. But I will always be with you Anakin.” She wiped his tears from his eyes as he leaned into her palm. She withdrew herself from his arms and stepped back into the portal, out of his sight. She could see his look of surprise after she disappeared. She chuckled at his expression, and walked back across the bridge of nothing to her own time. She hoped she had done the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback! It really helps me write. Thanks!


	2. The Path to Healing and Realization

She disappeared. Where did she come from? What did she mean? Never trust Palpatine? But he’s been like a father to him. The only one who’s understood that he is not the perfect Jedi with no feelings, no hurt. How could he not trust him? He’s always been there for him. But he promised her. He promised Ahsoka he wouldn’t trust him. Why is this happening? Why now?

He turned back towards the Temple steps, watching the Ahsoka he’s always known retreat into the city. Where did it all go wrong? He promised her. She knows something he doesn’t. He can’t ask her now. She’s always led him in the right direction before, he trusts her with his life, she was his family. He started back into the Temple, passing Jedi left and right as he walked to a meditations chamber. He slipped inside and closed the door, sitting down on the floor to begin meditating on what the Togrutan woman had told him.

He felt himself slip deeper into the Force, searching for answers to what seemed like a thousand questions. What did she mean? How could he not trust the closest thing to a grandfather he had? He received no reply, no words. Only a feeling. The unimaginable pain. Ahsoka’s pain. Obi-Wan’s pain. Padmé’s pain. He vowed to himself, he wouldn’t let it happen. It can’t happen. He started to rise, to go see the wife that the war never let him visit.

He felt his knees creak as he got to his feet again. This war is wearing on him. On the Jedi. They were never supposed to be generals. He left the small, mellow room and headed to the hangar, hoping to take out a speeder without being noticed. He felt more than saw their eyes on me. Like they were digging into his soul, into his heart, reading him like a book in the Archives. Why is he such a bad Jedi? He couldn’t even train a Padawan. Ahsoka. His Padawan. They abandoned her. They left her to die. He shook the anger out of his head, he can’t think that way. She said she would always be there for me. She just told me that. Twice. Twice in one kriffing day. She must have meant it. 

It felt like an eternity until I’d reached the hangar. He hoped against hope that Windu wasn’t here. He quickly went to sign out a speeder, and, as usual, Windu walks straight through the hangar doors. As if the Force itself was against him. 

“Skywalker, where are you going?” He sounded as if he was scolding a small child. To his wife’s apartment, Master Windu, he scoffed mentally, trying to hold his anger at bay. 

“To 500 Republica, Master Windu. I have a friend who is waiting for news about my former padawan.” He spat out the word, ‘former’ with as much venom as humanly possible. Windu had the nerve to look smug at the mention of the poor woman who fought so hard to keep her Republic safe. 

“I see. I won’t keep you then.” He felt the urge to punch him, to set him straight. But he can’t, not with so many people around, and because he’d probably be expelled from the order that had turned on his dearest friend. So he just got in the speeder tensely, trying to get away from him as fast as he possible could because if he didn’t, he’d probably do something stupid. Something Ahsoka is would chide him for. He tersely wished Master Windu goodnight and pulled away from the Temple. Padmé usually stops him from doing stupid things. Ahsoka usually stopped him from doing stupid things. But Ahsoka is gone. 

“‘I am never gone, Anakin.’” He could hear her. She was still here. He can feel her. She’s not gone. Her words echoed in his brain, “‘Never trust Palpatine, promise me.’” He sighed inwardly, trying to shake the fresh tears from his eyes. 

‘I promise Snips, I promise.’

* * *

“Ani!” Padmé pulled him into her apartment, quick as a blaster bolt, as always. “What are you doing here? How’s Ahsoka?” She looked worried, she always did. He took a breath. He couldn’t tell her what the older version of the Togruta he had grown to love had told him, but he could tell her about what happened. 

“Ahsoka left the Order.” She just gaped at him. Standing there, not moving, glancing at the direction of the Temple every so often. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. 

“Oh Ani, I’m so sorry.” And with that, he slipped to his knees and broke down. He sobbed and sobbed as his Angel held him. He couldn’t stop. It just came pouring out of him, as if there were a never ending waterfall of tears spilling from his eyes. ‘Why did she leave me?’ He could hear her soft response, as if she were just a breath away. 

“‘I will always be here for you Anakin. Always.’” He wept harder into his wife’s shoulder. The girl who was his best friend had left him, yet he still hears her voice. ‘Why did you leave me, Snips? Why?’ Padme’s voice was reassuring as always, drawing him out of his tidal wave of emotions. 

“Ani.. Just breathe now. You’re ok. It’s ok.” She whispered to him. Slowly, he relaxed as her hands rubbed his head and back.

“I love you, Angel.” He whispered into her neck, trying to draw his wife closer.

She kissed his forehead ever so delicately, “I love you too, Ani.” He got up slowly from the spot on the floor they had slid down to, and helped Padmé up. 

“I’ve got to get back, Obi-Wan is probably looking for me.” He’d ignored him since before the Council meeting. The impromptu ‘we’re gonna Knight the Padawan we wrongly accused in hopes that she’ll forgive us without an apology’ meeting. How typical. 

“Alright Ani. Be safe on the skyways, alright? Promise me, Ani.” She kissed him gently before backing away, her hands still on his shoulders.

“I promise, Angel.” As he left, he flashed her a smile, hoping things would be better tomorrow. Traveling down the huge building to his speeder, reminiscing about the missions he had with the Togrutan.

As he drove back to the Temple, he thought about what Ahsoka said to him about the Chancellor. She can’t be wrong, she came back to tell him. ‘Could it have just been wishful thinking that Ahsoka came back?’ No. He held her. ‘She was there. Wasn’t she?’ He sighed mournfully. He needed sleep, but before he could, he had to talk to Obi-Wan. Pulling into the Temple hangar, he parked the borrowed speeder and went to find his old master.

* * *

Sitting in his quarters, drinking some herbal blend of tea that Master Mundi had given him and reading over the reports from his last mission. He heard a knock on his door, rising from his seat, he quietly trod over to his door, palming it open. In came the young man who had once been his padawan, moving through the air as if it were his enemy. 

“Obi-Wan, I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you, I was just so upset about Ahsoka leaving that I didn’t think about how it would affect you.” He sighed, Anakin thinking the world has exploded once again.

“Anakin-“ He cut his old master off, as usual. 

“Obi-Wan please forgive me I’m begging you, I didn’t mean to be so harsh, I’m so sorry I-“ He didn’t feel like dealing with all this needless pandemonium, if truth be told. 

Feeling exasperated, more so than usual, he exclaimed, “Anakin!” He just looked up at the man with that cheeky grin that always means trouble. 

“Yes, Obi-Wan?” The Jedi Master sighed, piqued. 

“It’s alright, Padawan. I know you’re hurting right now. You don’t have to apologize for anything.” The master could see that his young friend looked relieved, he hadn’t known it had weighed so heavily on his old apprentice. ‘For goodness sake Anakin, learn to open up, at least to your ‘secret’ wife.’ Obi-Wan thought, with the same exasperated tone. Another sigh, “Come sit down, I’ve still got some water in the kettle.” He had to practically drag the young man to a chair at the small table the master had in his quarters. Walking to the stove and pouring some water into a mug, he started brewing his apprentice’s tea the way he likes it, milk and sugar. Lots of sugar. The same since the knight was a young boy. 

“Obi-Wan?” The man in question turned to look at the knight and handed him the tea. 

“Yes, Anakin?” He looked worried, as if trying to find the right words.

He bit the inside of his cheek, “Will you miss her?” He felt his chest tighten and breathed out slowly. 

“I already do. But Ahsoka will always be here with us, we can feel her through the force, and she is always in our hearts and in our minds.” He got up suddenly and rammed into his master so hard the man thought his ribs broke in half. “It’s alright Padawan. It’s alright.” He still needs his master... So does she. He will care for his padawans.

* * *

It was done, she did what she could to stop it. ‘I hope he makes the right decision.’ She couldn’t be certain that things had changed until she walked back through the portal Ezra pulled her from. She wasn’t even sure if she’d remember this at all. But she hoped things had changed. 

As she watched her master through the portal to that time so long ago, she felt a burden lift from her shoulders. ‘It’s time to go back.’ Rising from the spot where she’d been sitting, she walked across the bridge of nothing to the portal Ezra had brought her through. It was white, as if a bright light shone through it. ‘Well, here’s to new beginnings.’ And she stepped through the portal, into the white abyss.

* * *

“It’s alright Padawan. It’s alright.” He relaxed as Obi-Wan held him in an embrace all too familiar from the times of his youth. 

‘It was going to be okay. I know what I have to do.’

He looked up at his old master, the one person he could rely on for anything. “Thanks, Master.” The man called such smiled gently at the knight. 

“Go get some sleep, Anakin. You look like you need it.” ‘Cue the huge yawn. Well now there’s no hiding it, Anakin.’ He nodded at his master and got up to move to the door. As he looked back at the man who is like a brother to him, the man who raised him, he smiled. 

“Goodnight Master.” He said, mid yawn.

The man chuckled to himself, “Goodnight Padawan.”

He was walking back to his quarters when he felt it. It was so.. cold. Worse than a snowstorm on Hoth. Like it had just sucked all the warmth from the galaxy. The senate building? That’s where it’s coming from.. but what is it? It felt like Dooku, but not him. Someone else. 

‘“Never trust Palpatine.”’ 

Ahsoka’s warning rang in his head. He felt as if a shuttle had just hit him in the gut. This is what she meant. It’s him.

He can’t be. It can’t be.. he started running towards Master Yoda’s quarters. He felt his world start to shatter around him. ‘No. No!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to TabbyWolf for helping me out with this! Go check out their stories!!!


	3. The Mechanic and Her Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS ACCOUNT IS THE YOUNGER AHSOKA, THE ELDER AHSOKA WILL MAKE NO MORE APPEARANCES UNTIL THE APPROPRIATE AMOUNT OF TIME HAS PASSED!

As she walked away from the Temple, the only home she’d ever known, she wondered what her future would hold for her. She needed to get away from here. She could feel the stares of strangers as the girl walked towards a lift. No one would know who she is on the lower levels. She can get by, she knows how to survive. Boarding the lift and punching 3115 into the control panel, far enough from level 1312, far enough from the Temple. The Jedi will never find her, Anakin won’t be able to locate her, and no one will know who she is.

The lift jerked to a stop and she walked out into the forgotten level, one where no Jedi ever come. No one will recognize her here. As she looked around, she saw an older, pink skinned Twi’lek woman being pushed around by some thugs. Common pirates really, they could probably fit right in with Hondo. 

“C’mon, you old schutta, just give us the parts already!” They started to back her into a corner, ready to steal whatever the woman was selling.

She looked scared out of her mind, “Go away! I won’t give you anything unless you buy it!” The group was made up of a Bothan, a Human, and a Rodian, all male. ‘Well, at least I can let off some steam.’ She swaggered over to the gaggle of sleemos like she owned the street. 

“Leave her alone.” She sounded like her master when he was damn near murderous. ‘When did my voice get so forceful?’They turned and the Bothan spoke in a harsh tone, reminiscent of gravel. 

“Run along little girl, before we sack you too.” She just smiled at no one in particular and chuckled. 

Half laughing, she told them, “Last warning.” They just sneered at themselves and came at the Togrutan. She punched the Human square in the nose, flipped over his head and landed on the Bothan, kicking the Rodian into a waste disposal as she landed. The Twi’lek just looked at her, shocked. The girl grabbed the Twi’lek’s hand, and her bag full of whatever she was selling and ran into an ally before the nerf herders could get up and get their bearings. As they ran around another corner the ex-Jedi heard her say something she didn’t quite catch. I stopped and turned to her, panting. “I’m sorry?” 

She smiled at the girl. “Thank you. What’s your name?” 

Ahsoka smiled back at her, “Ahsoka.” She gently took the teenager’s arm and led her down two more streets before they came to stop in front of a small shop. The sign read Spare Parts and Repairs in clear black ink. It was on the edge of one of the large vertical tunnels that traveled through Coruscant. The shop had a small hangar attached to it, presumably where she made repairs to speeders and small ships. The woman unlocked the door and waved me inside. The shop was cluttered with spare parts and random bits of wiring. 

“My name is Shiri. This is my shop, I live above it in the attached apartment.” The girl looked about and saw so many speeder and ship parts that she’d never know what to do with. 

“It’s lovely.” Ahsoka smiled at her. Shiri started to put the parts she had in her bag back where they belonged. 

“Are you here alone, Ahsoka? You don’t look too old, are you lost?” The woman sounded concerned, almost how Padmé used to. The teenager frowned at the floor. 

“No I’m not lost. I fell upon hard times and had to flee my home. I came here to look for work.” She looked up to find Shiri smiling at her sadly.

“I understand,” Shiri said. “Well if it helps, I am looking for someone to help me mind the shop, and with your ‘skills’ in dealing with troublesome patrons, I’d be happy to share what I have with you.” Ahsoka was surprised, to say the least. 

“Are you sure I wouldn’t be intruding on your space, I’d never want to inconvenience you.” She laughed, the girl decided she liked the sound, it was almost like bells chiming in the wind. 

“Dear girl, you could never intrude on me. I’d be glad for the company.” The Togrutan felt a weight lift off her shoulders. ‘Well that was one thing taken care of, at least I won’t have to sleep on the streets.’ She smiled at the woman who’s generosity had given her so much more then the mechanic realized. 

“I’m good at repairing things, so I can help you repair speeders.” She smiled at the girl as she walked behind the small counter at the back of the store. 

“That’s great, did your father teach you?” Shiri questioned, seemingly curious.

Without thinking, she spoke, “No, my master.” She looked at me inquisitively. 

“You were an apprentice?” Ahsoka mentally slapped a hand to her forehead. 

“Of sorts.” She answered the question hesitantly. ‘Safe answer, safe answers are good, at least until I know her better.’

She looked back towards the shelving, “Well, there’s a speeder bike in the back that has a busted power conduit. You think you can take care of that?” The teenager looked over and smiled, starting towards the door behind the counter. 

“Shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll let you know when I’ve finished. If you need anything just holler.” Shiri nodded at her and went back to rearranging different plugs on the shelf she was looking at earlier. She passed through the door into a small hallway full of boxes. Must be more parts. Just as she was about to push open the door to the small hangar, Shiri called out to her. 

“Don’t forget to take a key hanging next to the door, just in case, so you don’t get locked out!” The girl smiled at the key hook. It looked like it was a trigger to a rather large hand gun. 

She took a key and yelled back to her hostess, “Thank you!” As she made her way into the hangar, she saw it was actually quite deceiving. It looked to stretch across level 3115 and level 3114, and could hold much bigger ships then I’d ever imagined. ‘Resourceful woman.’ She saw a control panel and pressed a few keys, looking for the speeder bike she was supposed to work on. The teen saw a few small ships, some even smaller then the Twighlight, under the column Waiting For Pickup. She scrolled through the extensive list until she found the speeder with the busted conduit. 

Spot A3. She scanned around for a toolkit, and saw one sitting on a shelf a few feet away. The girl headed over with a confident gait, picked up the large box and started to make her way over to Spot A3. Ahsoka found it without too much trouble, luckily everything is marked in bold white letters and numbers. She put the speeder on a grav-winch and hoisted it until the small girl could get underneath it. She put on some goggles she’d found in the toolbox and started to take the underbelly of the speeder off with a pipe wrench. ‘Archaic, but it works.’

When the talented mechanic got the plate off, she was immediately sprayed with lubricant. ‘Great.’ She groped around in the toolkit until she found a rough rag, and wiped off her goggles. ‘Looks like I found the busted conduit. There’s no way that thing can be patched if it’s leaking like that.’

She grabbed a drill and removed the damaged conduit. ‘Maybe I can repair it, or use it for scrap.’ She got up and looked around. The girl saw some big shelves over by the wall on the platform that ran around the hangar walls. She scaled the ladder easily and glanced at boxes until she found one labeled power conduits. Ahsoka opened it and saw more conduits then she’d thought existed. 

‘Shiri is a busy lady. She must be a great mechanic, to have a cargo freighter in here, 5 small ships, and about 15 assorted speeders. It’s the end of the week, how many machines did she fix in a month? By herself, this is insane. She could definitely teach Anakin a thing or two.’ She stopped herself, her chest tightening. 

‘Breathe Ahsoka, just breathe. It’s okay.’ She shook herself and grabbed a conduit. Turning and clambering back down the ladder, she started towards the speeder. Getting back underneath, she screwed the new conduit into place and started to reattach the underplate. 

She got up and looked at the chrono in the corner of the hangar. ‘It’s seriously been two hours? Jeez, I really need to start keeping track of time.’ She climbed up the ladder and lumbered over to the control panel, marking the speeder as repaired and waiting for pickup before unlocking the door with the key and pushing it open. After putting the key back in place on the makeshift key hook, she walked back into the store to find Shiri selling a Mirialan some spares. 

As the man left, Shiri turned towards the girl, “Well look at you, covered in oily goodness.” She was laughing, and Ahsoka couldn’t help but start laughing with her. 

“The bike is all fixed and marked as waiting for pickup, Shiri.” She smiled, a twinkle in her eye as she closed up the register and started towards the door.

“Great, I was just about to close up, you go on upstairs. I’ll be up in a minute.” She started towards the shopfront and Ahsoka looked around for a door. Puzzled, she turned back into the small hallway and saw a door the girl hadn’t noticed before.

It opened up to a flight of stairs. As she walked up, the teen saw art hanging off the walls, beautifully woven tapestries hung from the ceiling, and she couldn’t help but admire the craftsmanship. As the girl reached the top of the stairs and saw another door, which she opened to reveal a moderately sized apartment. She could see a small sitting area at the far end, and three doors on the left wall. The kitchen was closest to her, on the wall hiding the stairs. There was a dining area to her right, with a painting hanging above the table, and a small desk with a holocomputer on it just a little ways away from the table.

As she heard Shiri come up the stairs, she knew she would be alright here.


	4. Her Captain and His Commander

As General Skywalker walked into the mess, the normal chatter died out almost instantly, every brother looking towards the General. He could see his general take a breath, and try to speak, but nothing came out aside from a slight hum. He got up from the table where Fives, Echo, Kix and he were sitting.

“General,” He said. “How did the trial go?” None of the clones could bear to turn the holoTV on, they couldn’t watch their Commander be sentenced to death for something they all knew in their hearts she didn’t do. Since she wasn’t standing at the General’s side as she always did, the clone captain assumed the worst. And from the looks on his brothers’ faces, he could tell they thought the same.

“She was acquitted.” The General spoke quietly, and the mess broke out in to whoops and hollers of celebration, brothers hugged and clapped each other on the shoulder. But the General looked upset, troubled. Slowly, the men started to realize that their General was not celebrating with them. Fives came forward. 

“Is there something else, General?” Fives took on a hesitant tone, something he never was. No one had ever known Fives to be hesitant. The captain waited for the bad news he was almost sure would come. She’d been attacked by a riot and killed. Or she’s been shipped off world. Or that she’s had her Padawan learner status taken away and she was now only a youngling.” The General took a breath and looked around at his men with despondent eyes. 

“Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order.” It was quiet. None of them could believe it. Hardcase slammed his hand on a table, rattling some of the newer troopers. Some brothers tried to keep from letting their tears slip down their faces. Kix looked like a shuttle had just hit him, right in the gut. Echo was supporting Fives, who was having trouble standing. Tup had sat back down, hard, with his head in his hands.

He just stood there. Shocked. ‘She couldn’t be gone. She couldn’t be. Where is she? Where did she go?’ He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. He couldn’t cry, not in front of the men. No matter how much he wanted to. He opened his eyes and turned to the General. His jaw was set, and he barely managed to growl out one question. 

“General, where is she?” 

Many looked up at that, hoping that their Commander was safe, even if she wasn’t with them anymore. The General looked at the floor, then to the captain, his eyes shining.

“I don’t know.” He spoke softly, but every man heard him. Hardcase slammed another fist on to the table. He spoke loudly, voice booming.

“She’s got a target on her back, no credits, no shelter and no provisions. We all know the Commander can take care of herself but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s our Commander. But knowing how to use a blaster or kick some serious sheb won’t help her if she’s dead from dehydration.” There was a resounding sound of agreement. 

But the captain spoke, “What do you suggest? We look for her? She could be on her way to Shili right now for all we know. She’ll find her way back to us. Our vod’ika isn’t lost to us, she’ll be back.” That quieted everyone down. He started to walk out, needing to hit something. He heard someone follow him as he walked through the base and in to the training room.

He stepped up to a punching bag and started to go at it. Trying not to cry. It went on like this for a few minutes before someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw General Skywalker standing there, tears slipping down his face. He pulled the clone into a hug, surprising the captain at first, but he returned his general’s embrace. He felt the tears start to fall. As he cried quietly into the General’s shoulder, he felt something hit him. His general lost a sister. He thought he’d lost one too, but she was his best friend. His everything. 

His world revolves around her. She was his sun and his moon and his stars. When he’d heard that she wasn’t coming back, it was like all the light was sucked out of his life. ‘She is my everything.’ He cried harder at the revelation. He loved his commander. He loved her. He whispered to himself, over and over, ‘I love you, Soka.’

* * *

‘I love you, Soka.’

She gasped. The Togrutan in question was in the shower, washing the oil off when she heard it. ‘Rex. Oh kriff. Why does he have to stop being so thickheaded now?’ She ran her hands over her montrals. Rubbing soap over them to get the oil off. ‘Why now, Rex? Why now?’

She rinsed off the distinctly floral smelling soap and got out of the shower, drying herself before she put on the clothes Shiri had lent her. A simple blue vest, and dark grey and brown pants. She slipped on her arm bands, foregoing the gauntlets, she didn’t fight anymore. She slipped on her boots, nothing was more comfortable than her combat boots. 

She took her headdress in her hands. It holds so many memories. She slips it in to one of the gauntlets and takes her clothing into the room Shiri had given the young woman. She took the dress and the belt and put them into the hydrowash in Shiri’s small laundry room, setting it for soft fabrics and dark colors. When it started, she walked out and saw Shiri on the couch. The girl pondered for minute, thinking about what to do. 

Then an idea came to her. ‘Where do clones go to celebrate and mourn? 79’s. Where would all the boys be going right after some pretty bad news? 79’s. What would they be doing? Getting completely drunk.’ She walked over to the couch and sat next to Shiri. 

She smiled at the Togrutan, “There’s something on your mind.” The girl mentally face palmed. ‘Of course she knew, she’s a very perceptive one, even without the force.’ She gave the Twi’lek a lopsided grin. 

“Kind of.” Ahsoka trusted her, but she didn’t need to know about the Jedi. ‘How to explain this without giving too much away?’ She pondered this a few moments, trying to decide what to do. 

“What’s troubling you, Ahsoka?” The girl groaned inwardly. ‘This Twi’lek and her perceptiveness.’ She turned back to her hostess.

“My brothers aren’t very happy about me leaving.” The younger one told her, and she looked back at the girl. “

“How many brothers do you have?” Ahsoka froze for a moment. ‘That’s a difficult one.’ 

“I have a lot. I say brother but that’s because we’re all so close.” Shiri looked at the teenager and smiled knowingly. The girl looked at the floor again. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to them before I left.” She felt a tear slip, and all of a sudden, she’s having the life squeezed out of her. 

When Shiri released her, the older woman looked her in the eye and asked, “There is somewhere you want to meet them. Because you went there often with them. You want to go there?” Ahsoka just stared dumbly at Shiri with her mouth hanging open. 

“How did you know?” The girl asked after a few seconds of just staring at the overly perceptive woman, wondering if she was a force user.

She laughed, “I was young once, and I’ve said many goodbyes. You go to wherever you know they’ll be. Take my speeder bike, it’s in Spot A1, keys are hanging on the wall next to it.” 

Ahsoka smiled at her and pulled her in to a tight hug. She whispered “Thank you.” to her hostess and took off.

She heard the older woman laughing as she practically flew down the stairs and into the hangar, grabbing a key as she went and ran to Spot A1, starting the bike. Hopping on and driving to a side door in the hangar, she opened the door and drove out into the massive tube, locking the hatch behind her.

She started her journey up towards 79’s.


	5. Sometimes Love and Alcohol Do Mix

He was punching the bag, imagining every Jedi council members’ face on it, save General Kenobi’s. He hadn’t noticed anyone else had walked in to the training room before Jesse called out to him. 

“Hey Captain.” The clone in question pivoted and saw Jesse with Kix, Fives, Echo and the rest of them.

“What is it, Jesse?” He gritted his teeth, he couldn’t deal with their shit right now. He kept punching the bag while Kix spoke. 

“We’re going to go drink our shebs off, and you’re coming with us.” He sighed and turned to look at them. 

He started to speak, only to be cut off. “I really don’t fee-“ and then Kix cut him off with a raised hand. 

“Don’t make me order you, sir.” He grumbled and started towards the door. 

“Fine, but you lot are paying.” He heard some muttered protests which made him smirk a little. 

Hardcase spoke up, “Alright let’s go.” The bunch of them started to walk after the captain. They walked through the base silently, making their way towards the landing platform where cabs always waited. They split into two groups and got into separate speeders. Kix, Echo, and Hardcase were in the speeder with Rex. 

“Where to?” The driver was a scruffy looking Bothan. He almost looked like a lothrat. 

“79’s.” Echo spoke quietly. It was the first time the older clone heard him speak since General Skywalker walked into the mess. As the speeder started, and they turned into a lane, moving towards the bar, he wondered if he’d ever see her again. If he’d ever get to tell her.

* * *

As she ascended, she thought about his voice. ‘Why could I hear it? I mean, I know Skyguy and I can communicate that way because of our force bond. I could even talk to Master Obi-Wan like that if I was focused enough or desperate enough.’

She had no one to answer her questions. She sighed and looked towards the Coruscant sky that she was slowly approaching. ‘What will they say?’ She looked back down, toward the hangar she had come from. Towards her new life. ‘How did it all end up this way? Why didn’t the council believe in me?’ The bike beeped, indicating she was nearing the surface level. She looked back to the sky and drove away from the tube, towards the bar. As she got closer, she could feel herself becoming more and more nervous. 

She looked over and saw a small jewelry shop. Pulling over, she saw a metal headband, going inside and purchasing it with the spare credits she’d had on her when she’d left the Temple. As she got back on the bike, she put the headband on. Something about the familiar weight soothed her. She pulled up to 79’s and parked the bike, shutting it down and taking the keys. Walking inside and toward the usual booth she sat at with all the boys. ‘I hope they show up tonight.’ She waited there, sitting idly, keeping her head down as she saw some troopers from the 212th walk in and take a seat at the bar. 

She drew her knees up to her chest, and sighed. Thinking they weren’t coming, she started to get up, when she saw the six familiar faces and the six familiar energies walk through the door. She smiled gently, knowing they hadn’t seen her yet. They looked bad. Not the I’m-home-after-a-gruesome-battle kind of bad, a depressed kind of bad. Kix looked up and stared at her in shock. She couldn’t help but chuckle quietly, waiting for the others to see her. He started hitting Hardcase on the shoulder, still standing there like a gaping fish. 

“What?!” Hardcase looked at Kix and he followed his gaze right to the teenager. “Shabla hell, it can’t be.” His expression mirrored Kix’s, she and started outright laughing. Her laughter carried over to them, and Tup, Rex, Echo, and Fives looked at them like they’d gone mad.   
When Hardcase pointed towards the booth, they all looked over and saw her. She gave a timid little wave, and was quickly tackled by the six clones. 

“Guys! Guys! You’re gonna suffocate me!” She said in between laughs. They all seated themselves on the booth properly this time, sitting as close together as they possibly could, and squishing her in between Rex and Fives. Rex had his hand on the middle of my back, and Fives had his arm slung around her shoulders. 

Echo was sitting next to Rex, “You gave us all quite a scare, Commander.” he spoke. She frowned at the title. 

Sighing, she said, “Its just Ahsoka now, boys. I’m not a padawan anymore.” Rex pulled her closer to him. 

“We know, but you’ll always be our commander.” He said to her. She smiled a little.

“How’re you doing, Commander? You stable yet? Anything we can do?” Fives said. 

She chuckled and shook her head as she looked over at him, “I’m fine really. I’ve got a job and a place to stay, I’m stable.” 

Hardcase spoke up, “Sir, the General is really worried about you.” She sighed again, frowning slightly. 

“I know he is. But he can’t know I’ve been here or he’ll launch into PTP mode.” 

Fives looked confused at that, but before he had time to ask what she’d meant, Tup spoke up. 

“Sir, what’s PTP mode?”

Ahsoka laughed, “Protect The Padawan mode. Even though I’m not a Jedi anymore, he’ll still treat me like a padawan.”

Kix frowned at the table before looking over. “Can you at least tell us where you’re living?” She smirked a bit. 

“I can tell you where I work. It’s a parts and repair shop on level 3115. It’s not hard to miss. If you don’t see me, just ask for me.” 

Tup sighed, “We’re all gonna miss you, Sir.” 

She took his hand and smiled at him, “If you need me, I’ll always be there for you.” He smiled back at her as she released his hand and took Rex’s.

She whispered to him, “You and I need to talk, Rexster.” She turned and looked at her ori’vod. Smiling at them, she said, “I need to talk to Rex for a minute, guys, can you let us up?” Hardcase and Tup stood up from beside Rex, and she led him outside to talk.

“Rex, is there something you want to tell me?” She saw him pale, and took his hands in hers, chuckling slightly.

“Soka, I can’t. The General-“ 

She stopped him, “Skyguy doesn’t matter right now. And I don’t really care what he thinks about this.” She rubbed his knuckles with her thumbs, relishing the distinct calluses on his trigger fingers.

“Ahsoka, we shouldn’t.” He looked like he was about to cry. “I- but we can’t- your not- the General-“ She put a finger up to his stuttering lips.

“Rex, I don’t care. Because one, I’m not a Jedi, two, he worries too much, three, I know you love me, and four, I love you too, Rex.” She watched him look at her, not realizing what she’d just said, maybe not having heard it at all. She started to repeat herself. 

“Rex, I love you. And I know you love me too.” She was just given a blank expression, as if he’d left his body completely.

“Rex? You there?” She tried to bring one of her hands up to wave it in front of his eyes, but they were clasped to tightly in his. Slowly, she saw the recognition start to seep into his eyes, into his Force presence. She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes and just relishing in the happiness radiating off him in waves. When she looked up, he was grinning madly as he picked her up, spinning her around in circles. 

“I love you, Ahsoka.” he breathed into her montral. She smiled into his shoulder, savoring his smell, like regulation soap and something that was just distinctly him. 

“I love you too, Rex.” As he set her down, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She hasn’t seen him smile this much since she let him jump off that one building instead of throwing him.

“I have to go now, you know where to find me.” She pushed away from his chest, hands lingering a little longer then they had to. “Come see me when you get back from your next mission, ok?” At his nod, she smiled and got on her bike, turning the key and punching in the ignition code. She looked over to him, and smiled. “Tell the boys goodbye for me, Captain.”

He smirked, “Sir, yes, sir.” 

She gave him a quick two-finger salute and took off, driving towards home.


	6. Shadows and Light

Rex trod back into the bar, a grin splitting his face and the kind of happiness that was just contagious. 

He briefly heard Echo ask, “Where’d Commander Tano go, sir?” but he couldn’t be bothered to reply. The clone captain just sat down, taking a swig of whatever was in the glass in front of him. Fives stared at the captain a second longer than usual, before shrugging off the strange behavior. 

“Whatever, let’s drink!” Hardcase shouted into the bar, causing whoops and hollers to ring out as the liquor was passed from bartender to patron. 

The night went on with much of the same, the group of clones not returning to the barracks until late into the night.

* * *

As Ahsoka traveled back to her new home, she felt at peace. She knew, somehow, that things would be alright. She breathed a sigh of relief, the Force washing over her in waves. She geared her speederbike back into the hangar, parking it after securing the door and taking the keys back into the shop. She locked the door tightly, hanging the keys back up on the hook. 

Ahsoka began to walk up into the apartment, going quietly, in case Shiri was asleep. As she mounted the stairs, she thought about the night’s events, about all the things that had made her smile. As she traipsed to her room, slowly undressing and putting her clothes over the small chair beside her bed, she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the Force lap over her reassuringly.

Getting in bed, Ahsoka lay down and thought about the future. A future that may just include a certain clone captain.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt the change as well. He was meditating when the Force shone light into the deep hollow of his mind. He smiled, knowing that the Force was content in the way that events were flourishing to life. Breathing in, he relished in the new light in the Force, a distinct feeling that he would meet his loved ones again. Rising from the spot where he had settled an hour before, and prepared for bed, content with life.

* * *

Master Yoda was walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple when the shift occurred. It flew through him, as he moved. The Force was at peace. He was surprised at the light that washed over him. The old Master knew that things would change drastically in the coming weeks. Possibly changing the tide of the war.

* * *

The Dark Lord was unaware, too focused on his plan and lack of sleep to notice the new light in the Force. He was focused on his plans, delighting in the Chosen One’s suffering. As he smiled evilly, he was blissfully ignorant of the new light.

* * *

All were untroubled. All except Anakin Skywalker, for he had made a decision.


	7. Gardens of Fate

Lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling. He knew what to do. He knew what has to be done. He got up slowly, tugging his boots on. Punching a number into his comm, waiting for an answer. It rang for a few seconds. The man was probably asleep.

“Kenobi.” Smack in the middle of a yawn.

The knight breathed a sigh of relief, “Obi-Wan there’s something I have to discuss with you, I need you to meet me in the gardens.” He could hear his master groan. 

“Anakin, can’t it wait? It’s 3 in the morning.” He glanced over at the chrono on the small table next to his bed. 

“Obi-Wan this is serious, I need help.” He pled to the other man, a hint of desperation in his voice. The master sighed. 

“Alright Anakin, I’m on my way.” The knight smiled to himself. Good old Obi-Wan. Standing to dress, the knight started to replace his tabard.

“Thank you, Master.” He ended the call and grabbed his lightsaber. Bounding out of his quarters, he started to ‘walk’ as he called it, which was more akin to a slow paced jog. As he walked to the gardens, he passed Ahsoka’s old room. The padawan’s quarters that had yet to be reassigned to someone else. The thought made his heart clench. ‘I promise I’ll fix everything Snips.’ Walking faster, he got out to the gardens and waited for Obi-Wan. As he stared up at the Coruscant sky, he thought about what he had to do. 

“Anakin, what’s so important that you need to wake me up so early?” The knight in question turned to face his old master. The man who was his brother in every way. 

“Obi-Wan, I know who the Sith Lord is.”

* * *

The Jedi Master didn’t recognize the severity of the statement right away, having just woken. 

“That’s,” he yawned, “nice, Anakin..” The knight looked at him as if he were suddenly purple. Thoughts crossed through his head, until he finally realized what his apprentice had said. Standing there in the gardens of the Jedi Temple, with his jaw on the ground. 

“Master..?” Anakin called. He shook himself out of the daze, pondering what should be done. ‘The council will need to be told, the army alerted, this could end the war, what if-‘ “Master!” Anakin shouted at him, the elder quick to shush him.

“Anakin! Be quiet, it’s the middle of the night!” He whispered harshly to his former apprentice. “Do you want to wake the whole Temple?!” Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “Anakin..” he started, unsure of how to ask this question. 

“Yes master?” The knight was hesitant, Obi-Wan could tell. He took a deep breath and looked his padawan in the eye.

“Anakin, who is the Sith Lord?” There, he’d said it. He watched the young man’s jaw work as the latter ground his teeth. “Anakin, who is it?” He’d asked more gently this time, hoping to get an answer from the person standing across from him. 

Anakin looked up at his master, “Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord, master.”


	8. Ship Repairs and Mobilizations

She awoke to the smell of nerf bacon wafting in from the main area in the apartment. Her stomach growled in anticipation of the coming meal, seemingly having a mind of its own. Trudging over to the chair near her bed, she picked up the loaned pants and vest as well as her new headpiece, slowly putting them on while stretching the night’s stillness out of her tired muscles. Walking out into the common area, she saw Shiri at the stove, cooking up something that looked distinctly protein based, something she was grateful for. Her stomach gurgled happily at that thought, giving her away to the Twi’lek’s ear cones. 

“Morning, I hope you slept well.” The Twi’lek must have had some caff because Ahsoka didn’t know how she could be so up beat in the morning. The teenager chuckled, searching the cabinets for the proper tableware. As Ahsoka set the counter in the kitchen with two place settings, she responded. 

“Yeah I slept great, thanks. How about you?” Shiri turned, scraping the nerf bacon onto Ahsoka’s plate, before turning to another pan of pancakes and spooning them onto her own plate.

“Went to bed early because I was all tuckered out.” Shiri chuckled as Ahsoka sat there staring at the bacon, trying to wait until Shiri had sat down. “Dig in, don’t mind me.” The older woman said, crossing around the counter to sit aside Ahsoka. As the girl took a bite of her bacon, she closed her eyes in pure bliss, savoring the taste of well cooked nerf. 

“This is delicious,” she said, after swallowing her first piece of bacon. “But if you’re going to cook, I’m going to clean and do the dishes.” Shiri laughed, half way through her pancakes.

“Ok ok, I certainly won’t argue with that.” The Twi’lek chuckled as Ahsoka scarfed down her bacon, before getting up to wash her dish. Shiri finished up her breakfast and handed Ahsoka her plate and cutlery, before heading into the bathroom. Placing the dishes on a drying rack, the young Togrutan headed back into her room to pull on her combat boots. ‘I should probably paint these blue, to match the outfit. Or maybe just black.’

Re-emerging, she saw Shiri start to head down to the shop, and she followed after the woman. Shiri headed toward the door, unlocking and propping it open with what looked like a battered droid head. Turning to the garage door, Ahsoka grabbed a pair of keys off of the hook before moving toward Shiri.

“Anything I can do to help?” The girl asked, glancing around the shop. Shiri smiled at her, gesturing toward the garage. 

“Well, you could go down the list in the garage and fix what needs fixin.” Ahsoka smiled and nodded, heading toward the garage. She unlocked the door, moving the vintage style of door open. The door looked as if it could withstand blaster bolts, and had been clobbered together from different scraps of metal by Shiri herself. The remnants of an electronic door forming the hinges. ‘Must’ve been some pretty nasty people coming by.’

The girl walked toward the control panel, looking for something she could do. Most of the speeders had minor problems that Ahsoka could get done in an hour. She decided to take some burden off of Shiri’s hands and go for something a bit bigger. As she looked, she saw a ship that needed its hyperdrive overhauled and reprogrammed. ‘Just the thing.’ The control panel read spot D3. Ahsoka grabbed the same toolkit she had used the day before, stowing her keys in her belt. 

Hopping down the ladder, she ran across the hangar to spot D3, where a moderately sized ship was, a bit smaller than the Twilight, but still a good looking ship. Walking up to the ship’s access port, she punched in the code listed on the control panel, unlocking the ship and lowering its ramp. Walking up into the neat little ship, she pulled away the access panel in the floor, getting down into the ships guts.

Ahsoka worked diligently at overhauling and reprogramming the hyperdrive. She could not feel her old master’s anxiety through their closed bond, and spent the rest of her day working at the hyperdrive before settling in.

* * *

The council had been holding a meeting discussing the young knight’s accusation. Many had implicated that the Chancellor was up to no good, but now that a close personal friend of Palpatine was voicing that the Chancellor was a Sith Lord? The council could not ignore this.

They had agreed that Skywalker should go to arrest the Chancellor, with a battalion of clones waiting outside the Senate building, as well as the Jedi Council. Anakin has agreed wholeheartedly, wanting to prevent the overwhelming pain he had felt from the older version of his padawan. 

The plan would take action immediately, mobilizing multiple Clone squadrons to surround the Senate building covertly, should the Chancellor try to escape. All Anakin had to do now was play his part.

‘I’ll stop it, Snips. I promise.’


	9. Blasters and Curses

An alarm rang inside the temple, signaling the younglings and elder Jedi to proceed to the safe rooms immediately. As Anakin Skywalker moved throughout the stream of younglings, ordering them into their safe rooms, he stormed to the entrance of the Jedi Temple.

With most of the Council at his back, he gave the signal to mobilize the clones, and have them surround the Senate building. As younglings moved left and right, the most powerful Jedi the Order had at its disposal ran to the waiting speeders to drive toward the most powerful Sith that any of them had ever seen.

* * *

Ahsoka was having a late breakfast with Shiri when she felt it. The sudden feeling of impending doom. Death, pain and anguish. She clutched at her head, mouth open in a silent scream. ‘What’s happening? What’s going on?’

“Ahsoka?” Shiri was starting to shake her shoulder. “Ahsoka! What’s wrong?” She pulled the girl’s head up to meet sad blue eyes. “Ahsoka?” The teen winced, her montrals echoing with the muted screams the Force was throwing at her.

“Shiri,” the girl clutched her head. “Shiri, I need you to drive me up to the surface.” The woman looked at her, puzzled.

“Ahsoka, what do you mean?” She questioned.

“I was a Jedi Padawan, I need you to take me up to the surface now, Shiri.” The woman looked at her, flabbergasted.

“Padawan, what, what do you mean, Jedi Padawan?” Ahsoka watched as a look of recognition passed across her face. “When you saved me from those men..” Ahsoka nodded, hanging her head. She didn’t want to see the look of disappointment she expected to be on Shiri’s face. “You’re the padawan they wrongly accused..” Ahsoka nodded again. Shiri took her hand and lifted the girl’s head by the chin, her hands gentle. She was surprised to find the woman smiling gently at her. “It’s alright, I understand.” Ahsoka threw her arms around Shiri’s neck, burying her face in the elder’s shoulder as two tears dropped down her face. Shiri laughed, “Alright, lets get you up there.”

Together they rose and moved quickly toward the garage, Shiri producing a blaster from a hidden panel in the kitchen tile. Racing down the stairs, they ran to the speederbike Ahsoka had borrowed days before. As they sped up the stubble toward the surface, Ahsoka wondered what had happened, and why the Force was so agitated.

* * *

Anakin and the council were approaching the Chancellor’s office, carefully shielding their emotions from him. The Force howled with darkness now that they knew to look for it. A black mass had engulfed the Senate building as they were approaching. He’d received a comm moments earlier, signaling that the clones were in place. 

“Time for your best political smiles, everyone.” He instructed them as they moved in front of the doors to the Chancellor’s office. The doors parted to let the group in.

“We’re here to see Chancellor Palpatine.” Master Mundi spoke to the human woman sitting behind the desk in the Chancellor’s outer office. She looked up and startled slightly, not fully prepared to see over a dozen Jedi in front of her. She nodded and commed into the Chancellor’s office. 

“Chancellor, there are a few Jedi here to see you.” Anakin moved toward his place at the back of the group, as discussed by the Jedi council. 

“Send them in, Jeanne.”

“You may go in now.” The woman told them as she raised her head. Obi-wan thanked her and they moved toward the door, filing into the Chancellor’s office.

* * *

They had just reached the surface, when she felt that tug again.

“To the Senate building, Shiri. Do you have a comm?” The woman rifled around in her pocket before handing the small device to Ahsoka. As they sped off toward the impending death match, the girl made a call to her greatest ally in the Senate and beloved big sister. As she dialed the number, she held her breath, hoping that her friend would answer. 

“Padmé Amidala.” Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief.

“Padmé, I need you to get out of the Senate building and meet me outside ok?”

“Ahsoka? What’s going on? I’m right in the middle of-“ Ahsoka snapped at her sister, willing her to get out of the building.

“Padmé I’m serious. Get out of the Senate building.” When the woman answered, she sounded a bit startled. 

“Alright Ahsoka, I’m leaving now.” The girl let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

“Ok, I’ll be there soon.” As she hung up, she briefly heard the Senator cursing in Huttese. Ahsoka laughed to herself as she thought, ‘Wonder where she learned that from.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, been a bit busy. Next chapter should be up on Thursday.


	10. Underestimated and Unconscious

As Shiri drove, Ahsoka took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. ‘Boy I wish I had my lightsabers.’ Opening her eyes when she felt Shiri slowing down, she saw Senator Amidala on the landing platform, waiting for them. 

“Ahsoka, what is going on?” Her friend tried to question her as the teenager pushed the Senator onto the speederbike behind Shiri. “Ahsoka, who is this?! What are you doing?!” The girl sighed.

“Padmé. Trust me, I need her to get you out of here and somewhere safe.” Ahsoka turned to Shiri, “Take her to the shop. Keep her there, don’t let her leave. I’ll come back for you when the time is right.” At Shiri’s nod of understanding, the seemingly disgraced Jedi Padawan ran into the building that seemed to hold so much darkness now. A darkness she had not noticed before.

* * *

Ahsoka sprinted to the doors, but she was quickly stopped by several 501st clones she knew, but not well.

“This area is currently off-limits to civilians, ma’am.” One of the clones spoke to her as she stopped in front of them. Huffing, she put her hands on her hips before she spoke.

“Disk, it’s me. Let me in. I need to help Anakin.” 

“I know, sir. But I still can’t let you pass.” Disk spoke flatly.

“It’s against protocol.” Hog, the other clone, spoke up.

“Who ordered you to be here?”

“General Skywalker did, sir.” Hog replied. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“And since when does he care about protocol?” She said to them indignantly. The two clones looked at each other, and then to her.

“Fair point, Commander. But if this goes wrong, that’s on you, Sir.” 

“Thanks guys.” She shouted over her shoulder as she ran inside, following the darkness and her master’s signature. He felt different now. He was still angry, but he started to control his anger instead of letting it control him. She felt a rush of something that felt like pride that really shouldn’t be there, considering that she was the student before she left. At least it felt like an improvement, so that was good. She reached the office and Chancellor Palpatine’s secretary's desk without much trouble along the way.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but the chancellor is busy.” What she assumed was a secretary at the desk tried to stop her but Ahsoka didn’t pay her any attention, opting to just jump over her desk. She sprinted through the last corridor, opening the door by manipulating the control panel and jumped inside. There, the entire Jedi council was, including Anakin, surrounding the Chancellor. 

“Chancellor Palpatine,” Mace Windu spoke, “You’re under arrest for treason against the Republic.”

No one seemed to notice her arrival, so she slunk her way against the wall. The Chancellor was too busy looking at the Jedi and the Jedi were too busy looking at the Chancellor.

“What is the meaning of this? Anakin, my boy, surely you don’t believe what these indoctrinated monks are spewing at you?” She saw Anakin sneer at the man. There was the misplaced sense of pride she felt. Still stinking close to the wall, she dropped down into a crouch as she moved closer to the Chancellor’s desk. Looking up, she saw the Chancellor reaching into his pocket for something. Her chance had arrived. She rolled behind the man, who was expecting a frontal assault, but not a sneak attack. Ahsoka saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a cylindrical object that looked suspiciously like a lightsaber.

Panicking, she snatched the saber out of his hand and promptly whacked him over the head with it. She put enough panic fueled power behind it that she knocked him out cold.

As the Jedi council and her former master watched the Chancellor slump over his desk, they gaped at the figure behind him, looking decidedly pleased with herself.

“Ahsoka?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I needed some hilarity here, hope y’all enjoyed it.


	11. Hugs and Shopping

The Chancellor had been taken into custody, and the Jedi council was standing outside of the Senate building. The Jedi were standing around Ahsoka and Anakin as the young Knight gaped like a fish. 

“Ahsoka- how are yo- why- how did yo-“ The young man looked confused and pleased at the same time, as if he couldn’t believe that she was back. The girl tilted her head, crossing her arms with a cocky smile. 

“Did you think I’d let you take down the Sith Lord without me?” Anakin grinned, charging at the smaller target and picking her up in his arms and giving her a rather harsh squeeze. She winced through her smile as she looked around and saw Obi-Wan’s smiling face and Master Plo. 

“Snips, you just keep getting snippier.” He put her down, slinging an arm around her shoulder and calling out to a figure on the side that Ahsoka couldn’t see. “Hey! Look who’s back!”

Ahsoka tried to pry herself from her master’s grip but he was too strong for her, so she just had to hang there like a piece of nerf as the knight turned, revealing Rex and a few other clones. She smiled sheepishly up at Rex and vaguely gestured to Anakin’s arm around her shoulders, mouthing ‘help me’. 

“General, you’re crushing the Commander, Sir.” He said, a smile evident in his voice. Anakin glanced down at the arm that was almost entirely wound around Ahsoka and chuckled, releasing her slowly. She rubbed her arms and neck, delivering a quick elbow to Skyguy’s side, running over to Rex and vaulting over him onto his back. 

“Hi Rex.” She’d smile, watching Anakin rub his side with a scowl. Rex hooked his arms around her calves, keeping her secure on his back. She watched as the Jedi council turned, smiles on most faces, going to discuss something or other. 

“I take it the Commander is back for good now?”

“I guess.. I don’t really want to go back to the temple though.” She side-eyed Anakin a bit, looking nervous.

“That’s alright, Snips. We’ll get you set up in the barracks or with Padmé.” The grin returned to her face as she heard that. “And you’re gonna take credit for the stopping of Palpatine, I’m not gonna have it any other way.” He walked away to go organize something before she could protest. 

“Oh poodoo…” She felt Rex chuckle and she directed him toward where Shiri and Padmé were. Swinging down from Rex, she hurdled into them both, her arms around their necks. 

“Oh Ahsoka, I missed you! We’re going shopping tomorrow, and we’re getting pampered.” Padmé said as she was jumped by one hundred and twenty units of excited Togruta. Ahsoka turned to Shiri after confirming with Padmé, hugging the woman. 

“Thank you, Shiri. You helped me find me again.” Shiri just laughed and hugged her back, a hand on her back lek. 

“You always knew, Ahsoka, you always knew.”

“I’m sorry I can’t help you around the shop, I’m probably gonna be on the front soon.. but I’ll come visit.” The Togruta smiled at the Twi’lek, hooking an arm in hers. 

“Alrighty dear, I’ll see you soon then.” Shiri climbed back on the bike and waved before speeding off back to the shop before calling over her shoulder. “What about the stuff?!”

“I’ll get it later!” Ahsoka yelled as she waved. Anakin ran up and kissed his wife’s cheek while Rex and Ahsoka pretended not to notice.

“Who was that?”

“My friend, you can meet her later.”

“Alright. Anakin, take Rex and a few of the clones to that store I showed you, I’m going to take Ahsoka somewhere and we’ll meet back at the apartment and then go to dinner.” Anakin looked at Padmé like he had no idea what was going on before lighting up. 

“Oh. Oh! Ok. Come on Rex.” Ahsoka watched as they jogged away before looking to Padmé, confused.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!”


End file.
